Saturday Night Smackdown
List of current champions in WWE From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia You have new messages from 8 users (last changes). WWE is a professional wrestling promotion based out of Stamford, Connecticut. Title reigns are either determined by professional wrestling matches or are awarded to a wrestler, as a result of the culmination of various scripted storylines. The WWE splits its main roster into two distinctive brands, Raw and SmackDown, as well as a developmental brand, NXT, with each having their own set of championships. There are five active singles championships for male wrestlers, two active championships for female wrestlers, and two active tag team championships between Raw and SmackDown, and one male, one female, and one tag team championship on NXT. There is also one championship representing the United Kingdom, which was created to be the centerpiece of an upcoming UK-based brand, but in the interim, it is being defended in NXT as well as on independent shows. Between the three currently active brands, 16 wrestlers hold the championships (with one vacancy). The list includes the number of times the wrestler has held the title, the date and location of the win, and a description of the winning bout. The following is correct as of November 20, 2017. Contents hide 1 Current championships 1.1 Raw 1.2 SmackDown 1.3 NXT 2 See also 3 References 4 External links Current championshipsedit At the top of WWE's championship hierarchy are the WWE Championship on SmackDown and the WWE Universal Championship on Raw. The current WWE Champion is AJ Styles, who is in his second reign. He won the title on the November 7, 2017, edition of SmackDown Live by defeating Jinder Mahal. The current WWE Universal Champion is Brock Lesnar, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Goldberg at WrestleMania 33. Secondary titles in WWE include the WWE Intercontinental Championship for Raw and the WWE United States Championship for SmackDown. The Intercontinental Championship is currently held by The Miz, who is in his seventh reign. He won the title by defeating Dean Ambrose at Extreme Rules. The United States Championship is currently held by Baron Corbin, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Tye Dillinger and former champion AJ Styles in a triple threat match at Hell in a Cell by pinning Dillinger. The WWE Cruiserweight Championship is part of the Raw brand and is for wrestlers 205 lb (93 kg) and under. It is defended on Raw and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live.1 It was also defended once at an NXT house show.2 The title is currently held by Enzo Amore, who is in his record-tying second reign. He won the title by defeating Kalisto at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. The WWE Raw Women's Championship is currently held by Alexa Bliss, who is in her second reign. She defeated Sasha Banks on the August 28, 2017, edition of Raw. The WWE SmackDown Women's Championship is held by first-time champion Charlotte. She won the title by defeating Natalya on the November 14, 2017, edition of SmackDown Live. The WWE Raw Tag Team Championship is currently held by Cesaro and Sheamus, who are in their record-tying third reign as a team; individually, the third reign for Sheamus and the record-tying fourth reign for Cesaro. They won the titles by defeating Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins on the November 6, 2017, edition of Raw. The WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship is held by record three-time champions The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso). They won the titles by defeating Big E and Xavier Woods of The New Day in a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell. The top title of NXT is the NXT Championship, which is currently held by Andrade "Cien" Almas, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Drew McIntyre on November 18, 2017 at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. The current NXT Women's Championship is held by first-time champion Ember Moon. She won the vacant title by defeating Kairi Sane, Peyton Royce and Nikki Cross at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. The NXT Tag Team Championship is held by first-time title holders Sanity (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young, and Killian Dain). Wolfe and Young won the titles from The Authors of Pain at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, with Dain also recognized as champion under the Freebird Rule. The WWE United Kingdom Championship is intended to be the top championship of an upcoming WWE Network show produced in the United Kingdom. In the interim, the championship is being defended on NXT, as well as at independent promotion's shows. The current champion is Pete Dunne, who defeated Tyler Bate at NXT TakeOver: Chicago. Rawedit Championship Current champion(s) Reign Date won Days held Location Notes WWE Universal Championship Brock Lesnar in March 2015.jpg Brock Lesnar 1 April 2, 2017 232 Orlando, Florida Defeated Goldberg at WrestleMania 33 WWE Raw Women's Championship Alexa Bliss as Raw Women's Champion.jpg Alexa Bliss 2 August 28, 2017 84 Memphis, Tennessee Defeated Sasha Banks on Raw WWE Intercontinental Championship The Miz as IC in April 2016.jpg The Miz 7 June 4, 2017 169 Baltimore, Maryland Defeated Dean Ambrose at Extreme Rules WWE Cruiserweight Championship Enzo Amore in May 2017.jpg Enzo Amore 2 October 22, 2017 29 Minneapolis, Minnesota Defeated Kalisto at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs WWE Raw Tag Team Championship Cesaro and Sheamus.jpg Cesaro and Sheamus 3 (4, 3) November 6, 2017 14 Manchester, England Defeated Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins on Raw SmackDownedit Championship Current champion(s) Reign Date won Days held Location Notes WWE Championship Shakedown 06 (31650240352) crop.jpg AJ Styles 2 November 7, 2017 13 Manchester, England Defeated Jinder Mahal on SmackDown Live WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Charlotte with belt.jpg Charlotte Flair 1 November 14, 2017 6 Charlotte, North Carolina Defeated Natalya on SmackDown Live WWE United States Championship Baron Corbin as United States Champion.jpg Baron Corbin 1 October 8, 2017 43 Detroit, Michigan Defeated former champion AJ Styles and Tye Dillinger in a Triple threat match at Hell in a Cell WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship The Usos as SD Tag Team Champions.jpg The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) 3 October 8, 2017 43 Detroit, Michigan Defeated The New Day (Big E and Xavier Woods) in a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell NXTedit Championship Current champion(s) Reign Date won Days held Location Notes NXT Championship Manny Andrade NXT Takeover Dallas 2016.jpg Andrade "Cien" Almas 1 November 18, 2017 2 Houston, Texas Defeated Drew McIntyre at NXT TakeOver: WarGames NXT Women's Championship Ember Moon Feb 2017.jpg Ember Moon 1 November 18, 2017 2 Houston, Texas Defeated Kairi Sane, Nikki Cross, and Peyton Royce in a fatal four-way match for the vacant championship at NXT TakeOver: WarGames NXT Tag Team Championship Wolfe, Cross, and Dain (34320998342).jpg Sanity (Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain, and Eric Young) 1 August 19, 2017 93 Brooklyn, New York Alexander Wolfe and Eric Young defeated The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, with Killian Dain also recognized as champion under the Freebird Rule3 WWE United Kingdom Championship Pete Dunne.jpg Pete Dunne 1 May 20, 2017 184 Rosemont, Illinois Defeated Tyler Bate at NXT TakeOver: Chicago See alsoedit icon Professional wrestling portal List of current WWE tag teams and stables List of former championships in WWE List of WWE personnel